Kiss and Tell
by twilight.freak-2012
Summary: Sequel to Serendipity! As Sophie goes through her second pregnancy, a blossoming relationship between shy Shiloh and eccentric Emmy takes place. As they explore their relationship, Sophie and Will worry for Shiloh and the risks he takes for Emmy.
1. Chapter 1

To all my loyal fans:

I wish to inform you that I am currently in the process of making a sequel to Serendipity. I had such a fun and healthy experience writing it, that I would like to continue with the story. I know the story was pretty much over, for Sophie, but Shiloh has his own love story in the making. During the process of Sophie's second pregnancy, Shiloh was in the beginnings of a blossoming relationship with a high school sweetheart.

That's all I'm going to say. Yes, I know, I'm evil. Sorry, but I don't want to give away any details. It will be in different perspectives throughout the story because I love Sophie too much to give up on her. I might throw in one or two of Will, but mostly Sophie in the beginning till the love affair between Shiloh and the mystery girl becomes public. Then it will switch back and fourth between Sophie and Shiloh.

Sincerely,

Twilight. Freak

P.S.

Review to give me your opinion on the sequel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss and Tell

As I ran, I breathed deep. I was beginning to get nauseous and running wasn't helping. I paced myself, hoping I reach home soon. As I rounded the corner I felt my stomach lurch, but nothing came up. I had avoided food for this precise reason.

I opened the door and tip toed in. Zoë was still asleep. I was hoping escaping for a few minutes during her nap would help my nausea, but it just made it worse. I walk slowly up the stairs of our condo into the bathroom to take Pepto Bismol.

"Hey, ever hear of knocking?," Will ask as I enter the master bathroom.

I smile. "Sorry, I just need to grab something." I laugh.

He smiles with his hair glistening with silver, a white towel at his waist. I go to the cabinet and open it. He comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. His lips at my ear whisper, "Are you alright, love?".

I close my eyes and nod. "Of course." I say. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

He kisses down my neck, and I relax in his embrace. "You haven't been feeling well lately, I can tell." he says.

I take the bottle from the cabinet and turn in his arms. "I'm fine." I say kissing the tip of his nose. "Just caught something that's been going around." I said.

At that moment Zoë cried out, at the same time that my stomach lurched. I pushed Will away from me and ducked down toward the toilet. Spilling the contents of my stomach.

He kneeled down beside me and held my hair back. I just wanted to die. "I think you should see a doctor." he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head and wiped my mouth. "I'm fine." I said. Zoë continued to scream out, I could hear her shaking her crib. "I have to get Zoë," I said trying to stand.

He shook his head. "Don't push yourself." he whispers. " I'll get her."

He stands and heads out into the hallway. I smile to myself thinking how lucky I am. He is so wonderfully good to me. I stand and brush my teeth. Removing the horrible taste from my mouth. Wondering when the last I ate was. Dinner the night before? Maybe.

I remember feeling this way. Almost three years ago I felt this way. Pregnant. Ugh, thinking of the word made me nauseous. There was no denying it. I was definitely pregnant. I didn't need a pregnancy test to tell me I was because I knew the feeling.

I had a pregnancy test already, but I didn't want to use it. I didn't need the words pregnant right in front of my face to know it. I had to tell someone. Of course I should tell Will, but I really didn't feel like telling him. I wanted a heart to heart with a woman. Who would understand my feelings and what it felt like to be pregnant. I could tell my Mom, but she was in Hawaii at the moment enjoying her honeymoon. There was always Courtney, who I so dearly missed. She went home to Boston for the summer and was currently planning a trip to Rome with her and Ben. Who I might add is absolutely in love with her.

All there was left was Beth. I loved Beth to pieces, and she has been a wonderful mother to me, and an even better grandmother to Zoë. She was planning to watch Zoë for me while I was planning to head back to school in the fall. but with this recent pregnancy, that wasn't happening. We were even planning on starting the wedding preparations. Our engagement has been put on hold for over two years, due to the fact that, losing baby fat while breast feeding, was nearly impossible, and the fact that we were in no rush.

"Sophie, could you bring me some baby powder!" Will called out to me.

"Yeah!" I yell back. I duck down to look in the cabinet under the sink, I grab a new bottle of baby powder and glance at the unopened box of tampons. Something I haven't used in months.

I walk into Zoë's nursery, Will blowing on her belly, making her squeal in enjoyment. I hand him the baby powder and he pecks my cheek. I go over onto the yellow loveseat and plop down onto it. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes as Will cooed and tickled our daughter.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. He was such an excellent father. He would no doubt be as a good a father to this new addition. He was made to be a father. Zoë's father, and now my unborn child.

I feel a small dimpled hand on my knee. I open my eyes and Zoë is trying to climb onto the couch. I smile and help her onto my lap. "Hello baby," I whisper as I touch her cute baby face. "Mommy loves you." I say.

At this point, she hasn't said much. She has spoken before, but only bits and pieces. She grins and presses her open mouth onto my cheek, at the attempts at a kiss.

She lays her head against my chest and says "Mummy, tired?"

I smile and yawn. "Just a little." I lie.

"Alright, pumpkin." Will says to Zoë. He picks her up and says, "I think its time to let Mommy rest."

She giggles and kicks as he holds her in the air. He sets her down and she scampers off to play. He sits beside me and holds my hand. I lean my head against his shoulder and sigh.

He kisses my head and asks, "Do you need anything?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine." I lie.

He kisses me again and I snuggle against him. "Isn't she beautiful?" I ask as I watch her run around gathering her little crowd of toys.

He smiles. "She's perfect," he corrects.

I nod in agreement. "Can we go to your Mom's for dinner?" I ask.

"Of course. Were you tired of my cooking?" he jokes.

"No, I just want to see Beth." I whisper.

"Ooh Mommy, I want to see Grammy too." Zoë gushes as she runs over and struggles to climb onto laps.

"We wouldn't go without you, Zoë." Will says.

"Daddy can I get some juice?" Zoë asks.

He kisses her forehead. "Of course." he says.

She grins and hops off our laps and heads out of the room. "You better go get her," I say. "She might fall down the stairs." I say remembering how long it took for her to conquer those steps.

He kisses my forehead and stands. "Are you sure your alright?" he asks.

I nod. " I'm fine. I just need to talk to Beth." I say.

He smiles and walks away. I close my eyes and lay across the couch. I breath deeply. The nausea is gone, but I still feel that feeling. That I'm pregnant. I loved knowing I was taking care of something. To know that this being would be here and it love me like nothing else mattered. The only thing I didn't like was the weight gaining, the feeling like I had to share my body, with a foreign being, and the raging hormones. Though I didn't think Will minded so much, but we weren't exactly ready for another baby. It was true that we had a house, a steady income, but there was so much responsibility that came with a baby. I didn't know if Will and I were ready for a new addition. But I knew it didn't matter. I loved this baby as much as I loved Zoë. Now I had two children.

As we rode down the road toward Beth's I thought about the baby. I wondered if it was a girl or boy. I wondered if we have to move to accommodate. I wondered how this affect Sophie, and lots of other things. I bit my lips and watched as Will drove. I wondered what he think. Would he want another baby so soon? I know I didn't. We agreed on waiting awhile before having another baby. Sophie came first, always. She was our little princess and we wanted her life to be enjoyable. Could we financially afford another baby? Will made enough for the three of us, but four? Beth already helped us enough over the years. She baby-sat Zoë, supported us financially in the beginning, and gave us a jump start in our lives together. We couldn't ask anymore of her. She was a god send, we just had to make due with what we had this time.

Will put his hand on my knee, but I didn't look at him. I laid my head against the window and watched the twilight. "Soph, is everything alright?" Will asked concerned. I smiled at him and tried to seem as if there were nothing wrong. I patted his hand on my knee and said, "Of course. Why are you worrying about me so much?" I asked. Maybe he already guessed.

"Your not yourself. Its like your not even present. Like your off somewhere else thinking. What is it that your thinking about?" he asks.

I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, just not feeling like myself today. We all have those days." he smiles.

"Ew Mummy, kissy face!" Zoë yells from the backseat. I turn around and she's covering her face with a book. I reach back and tickle her. She squeals with delight. Daddy save me!" she screams.

I stop and return to my seat. He smiles at me, and I quickly peck his cheek. He pulls up to the house and Zoë struggles trying to remove herself from her car seat. it's a fruitless effort.

Will helps her out of her seat and I walk into the house quickly. I run to the kitchen where Beth stands making a pot roast. I grab her hand and pull her into the pantry.

"Sophie, what is going on?" she asks.

"I'm pregnant Beth. Again." I whisper.

She freezes. "What did you say?" she mutters.

I grab her shoulders and shake her a little. "Beth, I'm pregnant."

" OH MY GOODNESS!" she gushes crushing me to her chest.

"Beth shh!" I whisper.

But she ignores me. " Oh Sophie, another baby! I cant believe you're pregnant!" she screams.

"Beth, Will doesn't know yet." I scold.

Her eyes widen. "Well tell him you silly girl. I want to see the look on his face." she gushes.

"No Beth. He wont be happy. We agreed on waiting at least five years before we even thought about having another baby. Sophie just turned two last month." I say. I put my face into my hands. "What am I going to do?" I cry leaning onto her shoulder.

She rubs my back and says, " it'll be fine. Why are you crying?" she asks.

I look at her with my tear streaked face. " Beth, we don't have the means to support another baby." I cry.

" Oh dear, don't worry. I'll take-,"

"No Beth," I interrupt. "Not this time. You cant take care of two full grown adults and their two children. We'll… get by, somehow." I whisper.

" Dear you'll be fine. You have a home, a steady income, a man who loves and takes care of you. You don't need anything else. This baby will be loved and cared for. Will loves being a father. He wont be angry in the least. Believe me, I'm his mother." she says.

I wipe my eyes. " I don't know Beth. I don't want him to be angry for being careless. I forgot to take my birth control only a few times. I didn't think it matter. I guess I was wrong." I whisper.

"Oh Sophie can I tell him?" she asks practically bouncing in her spot.

Obviously she didn't hear a word I said. " I will tell him… eventually. I know he'll figure it out soon enough when I keep acting sick like I did last time. I just don't want to tell everyone today. Next week maybe." I say.

"Oh no Sophie don't make me wait." she begs.

I shake my head. "I'll get back to you on it." I say.

I open the door to the pantry back into the kitchen and there stand Will. He looks almost shocked, but slightly concerned. In the background stands Shiloh holding Zoë.

"What's wrong Will?" I ask concerned.

"Sophie, are you pregnant?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, its a cliffie. i hate them too. but i had to be done. thats how the first chapter was in my head. Anyway, tell me what you think. i dont think this was as good as i think it could be, but i wanted to get the chapter out. lol

I want five reviews before i even think about updating. So Review, now!

the more reviews the faster i write


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked. Maybe he thought he heard wrong. Maybe he was just mildly curious.

"I mean, why is Shiloh telling me my fiance is pregnant and I don't know about it?"

Tears begin to pool in my eyes. Shiloh was such a traitor. "I was going to tell you." I croak.

"When Sophie? I've been asking you all day if you were alright, but you kept avoiding it. Saying everything was fine and that I was paranoid. I just don't understand." he fumes. I begin to cry.

" I had to tell someone." I cry. " I was going to tell you, I swear."

He rolls his eyes and crushes me to his chest. I grasp onto his shirt, staining it with my tears. "Why didn't you come to me first?" he whispers.

I shake my head. " I thought you be angry with me. I was supposed to keep up with those stupid pills and I forgot. It was only once or twice, I didn't think it matter." I cry. I bury my face in his shirt. "Oh Will, what are we going to do?" I ask.

He kisses my hair and whispers. " Sophie I'm not angry. I'm happy. This is amazing news." I look up at him with blurry eyes. " Being a father is the best thing I ever did with my life. I couldn't be more excited to know we're expecting another child."

The tears stop. "What about the fact that we cant afford another baby, let alone a house to accommodate the baby?" I say.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. I want you to worry about you and that baby, and nothing more. I'll take care of everything else." he says.

I smile as Zoë runs in from the other room. She jumps into my arms, her red hair flailing. "Mummy, what happened? Uncle Shiloh didn't let me see you." she whines. I smile and brush the hair away from her face. She puts her tiny dimpled hand to my cheek. "Mummy crying? Why?" she asks.

I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "When people are very happy, sometimes they cry." I explain.

"Oh. Can I eat Mummy?" she asks. I smile. She is so young and simple minded. I hope she stays that way forever.

"Of course baby," I say as I hand her to Beth.

Beth takes her and says, "Mummy is fine sweetie. Lets get you something to eat." she walks back toward the kitchen.

I smile at Will. He comes forward and wraps his arms around my waist as I do the same. "You make an excellent mother." he explains. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that you will be just as wonderful to our other child."

I close my eyes and lean my head against his shoulder. "I love you Will. I cant be without you, don't let me go, cause I cant breath without you. Stay with me, hold me close, I don't want to know what its like without you." I whisper.

He lays his head on the top of my head and whispers back, "I love you too. I couldn't even fathom my life without you. Your everything to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we all sat down for dinner, Will kept his hand on my leg rubbing soothing circles on my knee. Zoë was in her high chair chewing happily on her meal. I sent death glares at Shiloh. I wasn't upset that Will knew, just that Shiloh told him. He could tell I was angry at him because he kept his head down and didn't say a thing. His dark hair created a curtain from me.

"Well Sophie, how far along are you?" Beth asks as she cuts the pot roast for Zoë.

I push the food around on my plate, not entirely sure I can keep it down. " I'm not exactly sure. I'll have to make my first appointment soon. I'm guessing between twelve and fifteen weeks."

Will drops his fork noisily, and we all look at him. Even Shiloh who has emerged from his dark curtain of hair to reveal the light grey of his eyes. Zoë claps her hands and bangs her fork also.

"What?" I ask.

" I didn't know you were that far along." he says still shocked.

"Like I said, it's an estimate. I'm not entirely sure. I'll have to go to the doctor to get an accurate answer. I'm thinking its around twelve weeks because I've missed my-."

"Lets not go there." Shiloh interjects. "I'm trying to eat."

"I thought you were avoiding me" I say.

He smirks and shakes his head. "Don't be mad at me okay, I just told him what he needed to know."

My eyes bulge. "Are you kidding me? That was my business, and you went and told Will without my permission." my voice is getting harsher by the second. I feel the blood rush to my face from anger. He's fifteen years old. He has no business listening to my conversations.

"Um… Sophie, I thought we established that I was happy about the pregnancy." Will says, but I ignore him.

"How dare you share information that wasn't yours to share! Did you even think that I may not be ready to Will yet, huh?" I'm shouting now, and I have full attention from everyone at the table. Zoë even looks bothered by my yelling. I never lose my temper in front of her.

Shiloh shoves from the table and leans back. "Here we go with miss drama queen. Thought we wouldn't have to deal with the hormones till later." he smirks.

He's done it now. I AM NOT HORMONAL! "Your such an ass you know that? You think your so high and mighty but your not."

"Sophie! Think of Zoë," Will scolds. Only now do I realize what I said in front of my innocent daughter. She looks on the verge of tears.

"Whatever." Shiloh says flipping his hair. "You aren't high and mighty neither. Since the moment you've came into our lives you've been nothing but nuisance.

Wish you would stay out of our lives."

Everyone gasps. I just look at him, but he doesn't look at me. Am I really that big of a problem? Should I have got back into that car three years ago, and made Will take me to the airport? I did ruin their lives. If only I have listen to my better self instead of my selfish heart. I wanted Will all to my self. I didn't think what anyone else would think.

"Shiloh! You are out of line!" Beth shouts. "Apologize this minute."

But he does nothing but roll his eyes. He isn't sorry. He hates me.

Tears roll down my cheeks. I feel like I want to die. Will takes my face in his hands. "Sophie he's wrong, you're the best thing that ever happened to us." but I cant hear his words. Tears continue and all I want is my daughter.

I turn away and push from him. I walk around the table to Zoë's high chair which is sitting next to Beth. She raise her arms instantly. She knows what I want.

"Sophie, listen to Will." Beth pleads. But I cant listen. All I can hear are Shiloh's words ringing in my head. I crush Zoë to my chest as she buries her face in my hair.

I feel her tears beginning to emerge. I cry with her as I walk out of the room and out of the house. I walk down the stone steps onto the sidewalk. I go to the car and get in the front passenger seat. Zoë is so upset. I can feel her shaking. We cry together and all I want to do is go away, but not without Zoë. Not without my baby.

A few minutes pass and Zoë stops crying. She stops shaking and her breathing slows. I know she is asleep. My poor baby. Cried herself to sleep. But she wont be the only one to cry herself to sleep tonight.

The front door opens and Beth emerges. Her face is fallen, I hate that look on her beautiful face. I cant stand to see her cry. I can see her swollen, red eyes and nose. She has a tissue in her hand.

She walks up to the car and taps on the window. I reach into my pocket and pull out the key, which I thankfully grabbed on my way out, and insert it into the ignition. I turn it only enough to allow me to roll down the window. "Hey Beth." I whisper.

"I wish you come back in." she says.

I shake my head and kiss Zoë's red hair. "No thanks." I mutter.

"He didn't mean it." she whispers. "He says things like that… and it scares me. Like I know I raised him with everything I had in me, and this is how he turns out." she starts to cry again and shakes her head. "When I had Will I had his father, so maybe I cant raise I good child on my own." she cries putting a hand to her mouth.

"Beth, I love Shiloh. I do. He's a good kid. He's just lost when it come to some things. He'll find his way." But I mostly say it only for comfort. He is a good kid. But he's right. I know he is.

She smiles. "Your right." she says. "He needs to find his way. I only wish he find it sooner rather than later." she giggles, and sniffs. I smile too, but mostly for comfort. "Are you sure you wont come in?" she asks.

I smile a bit more. "I'll be in soon." I say. "Cant very well stay here forever can I?" I laugh, and she laughs with me.

She puts a polished hand to my cheek. "We love you, you know?"

I nod. "I know." she smiles and walks off, though I don't entirely agree with what I last said.

***

Not long after Beth goes in, do I hear the back screen door slam. "I'm tired of this Shiloh! You need to understand that Sophie is part of the family." Will shouts.

"Not yet Will. You didn't marry her yet. She's not family." Shiloh says, and his words pierce me.

Will is quiet. Then he says, "I love her Shiloh. That makes her family. She is the mother of my daughter, my children. That makes her family Shiloh, why cant you except that?"

"Why? Because ever since she came into our lives things have been messed up." Shiloh says. He's right. A tear trickles down my cheek.

"Our lives have been better with her, she makes Beth happy, she makes me happy, why cant you at least try to let her in?" Will asks.

"I hate her okay! I do, I always have."

Those words are like daggers in my heart. I loved this boy. I loved him because Will loved him, and now I loved him because he Shiloh, a definition within itself.

"Alright Shiloh, you listen, and you listen good. My entire life I've done everything to make life easier for you. Even if I had to sacrifice something I wanted. But not anymore. I love Sophie, and Zoë. I finally have the family I always wanted with them. I've wanted this for us for so long. I loved her before she was pregnant, and I love her now. You will not run her away from me. She's my entire life Shiloh, and I know you want to be my whole life, but so what. I love her and I plan to marry her and father our two children, and you know what? There isn't anything you can do about it because I will leave Shiloh. I will. I know how much it hurt Beth and how much it hurt you, but I like being selfish, for once in my life. You have a lot to growing up to do if you cant see how much I love this woman and how much I want to be happy with her. There-,"

"Shut up Will! Shut up. God, I cant hear another thing about how much you love Sophie and how much you want to be with her. Its nauseating! I cant stand it!"

Its quite. Neither of them speaks. I want to get out and make them stop yelling before they wake Sophie but I cant get my feet to move.

"Do you hate her that much? Do you hate your own family so much you want them gone? What about Zoë? You hate her too?" Will asks.

"No of course not." Shiloh says. "But I think it be easier if three years ago Sophie went back to Salem and delivered Zoë there. I do love Zoë, but we could just see her some of the time, you know. Sophie be happy with her Mom."

Will is quite. "You unbelievable. You love Zoë, but you rather see her every other weekend just so you wouldn't have to deal with Sophie. God, you're clueless. Sophie would have came back. She loves me." Will says.

"She didn't always Will. Eventually she did. You forced her too."

Will laughed. "I forced her. I know what trying to get someone to love you is like. But eventually I gave up because I knew if I showed her I love her, and how much I adored her, then eventually she love me too. I don't expect you to understand. But maybe one day-,"

"What Will? One day I fall in love like you did. Then I understand. Well I don't plan to ever fall in love. I hope I never do. Look how messed up your life is." Shiloh says.

"I have everything I could ever need. I have Sophie and Zoë. Sure I could have gone for my master's and have my own business like I always wanted, but then I wouldn't have Sophie or Zoë. I wouldn't change anything Shiloh. Yes I used to wish that I could have used protection, that one time, but I love the consequences of that mistake Shiloh. You love Zoë too. So why cant you just give Sophie a chance?"

I hear the screen door open again. "I just cant Will." and then the door shuts and I hear the other door behind it shut also. I don't hear anything for awhile.

***

A few minutes later Will comes around from the back of the house. He's carrying a few plastic containers with food in them. Oh course Beth make me a plate for later.

He opens my door and holds out his arms to take Zoë. I hand her to him and take the plastic containers from him. He doesn't speak and neither do I. he quickly put her into her car seat and comes around to get in. We sit there a minute, just staring into the dark wind shield.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod and turn toward my window. "I just want to go home.

***

After we arrive, he takes Zoë upstairs and I go into our bedroom. What I want to do I call my Mom, but I don't want her to worry about me on her honeymoon. So I get dressed for bed and climb into the cool sheets. I grab a pillow and hold it to me. As if it were my lifeline. I wish I had Zoë with me.

Will walks in a few minutes later. He's trying to be quiet in case I'm already asleep.

"I'm awake." I whisper.

He doesn't say anything. Just quietly get under the covers with me and holds me against his chest. I want to cry, but then I have to talk about it. I don't feel like talking.

"You want to talk about it?" he asks.

I shake my head.

He kisses the skin below my ear and whispers. "I'd like to talk about it he says. I think you'd feel better."

I start to cry anyway. Quite sobs wrack through me. I turn in his arms so I can see his face. I begin to kiss his lips followed by his cheeks and neck.

"I love you so much Will. But your brother hurt me so bad." I cry.

He holds me tighter. "I know. I love you too. I want to make him pay for what he did to you, but… he's my brother and I cant lay a finger on him. I love him."

I bury my face in his shoulder and murmur into his skin, "I know you do. I love him to, but I thought with Zoë and him being there for me when no one else was, well I thought that brought us together. To an understanding. But all he did was hurt me more than I can stand. He wants me gone Will. He always has." I cry.

Will kisses me, and with so much intensity, I think he can make everything okay. "How about… we try Salem for awhile."

"I'm confused." I say.

He tilts my face up to his. "Maybe this is telling us that we need our space. We are kind of outgrowing our space here, we could move down there with your Mom and Pete and get a bigger place. You know, try something new." he says.

"Will, what about Beth. She be devastated. She adores Zoë. Hardly a day goes by that she doesn't see her. We cant do that to her." I say. I cant leave Beth. She's always been on my side.

"Beth will be fine. She cant expect us to live a mile away forever. We're adults, and we need our space." he smiles.

"Will, I'm not leaving Beth. And I know your only doing this because you think Shiloh will drive me away, like he almost did last time, to my Mom's. So you think moving closer to her Will make me happier and stress free."

His smile fades. "How'd you know?"

I laugh and kiss his nose. "I know you like the back of my hand. As much as I miss my Mom, I don't think I could stand being with her so much. I love her, but being away from home has made me realize how different we are." I laugh.

"That's what I love. Hearing your laugh. You should do it more often." he teases.

I shake my head. "I wont be in the mood to laugh for awhile. I already have a bump." I tease.

He rolls his eyes. " I love your baby bump. And don't worry, I find you extremely sexy while pregnant." he says seductively.

I start to kiss his neck. "Mmm… I love when you talk dirty."

His hands run up and down my back. " I should do it more often." he says.

"MUMMY!" Zoë cries out.

We both sigh in unison.

He laughs. "Want me to get her?" he asks.

I nod and he kisses me swiftly before returning to our daughter. A few moments later my little bundle of joy runs in with her little pink nightgown and pink blankie.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy! I woke up and I couldn't find you." she cries.

I smile and help her into the bed. "I'm right here baby. Mummy's not going anywhere." I say rocking her in my arms.

"Mummy can I sleep wit you and Daddy?" she asks, he bottom lip starting to tremble.

At this moment Will walks in. Shaking his head. Hoping I can convince her to be a big girl and sleep in her own bed, so he can finish what he started

"Of course baby. Daddy doesn't mind, do you Daddy?" I ask teasing him.

"Yeah Daddy, can I?" Zoë asks. I know he cannot deny her anything.

He doesn't say anything, but nods his head.

"YAY!" Zoë shouts.

"Zoë, its still time for bed. So you have to lay down." I say as I watch her bounce on our bed.

"Okay, Mummy." she lays down in the middle, puts her thumb in her mouth, without another hesitation.

'Daddy' comes over and climbs in on the opposite side of Zoë. "You cant give a guy a break can you?"

I shake my head and kiss my daughter on the head. "Nope."

"Can I at least have a good night kiss?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "If you can leave it at that then I think it can be arranged." I say leaning across Zoë, puckering my lips.

He smiles leans across to kiss me. But he doesn't end it quickly, he adds his passion and lust for me.

I break away. "There are children I the room, you know the rules, no tongue." I tease.

He leans back on his pillows. "Tomorrow, nap time. Be ready."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoooooooooooooooo! NINE PAGES! **

**Anyway, I hated this chapter at first, then I kept rereading, and editing and now I don't hate it so much. I hate how Shiloh turned into a complete ass. But for those of you who know me, I cant control my characters. They are so way beyond me.**

**I was going to do a POV with Shiloh, but he made me mad for what he said to Sophie, so SCREW HIM! Lol**

**So yeah, this chapter is defiantly not one of my best. Not sure what to do in the next one, so all ideas are excepted.**

**And on a side note, don't forget to check out my other stories. I don't think their too shabby. Of course their all romance, no matter how hard I try romance comes in somewhere. What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic. Lol**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**Now! don't forget to add me to your favorite authors list. I'd appreciate it!**

**Thanx,**

**Twi-freak**


	4. Chapter 4

2.)

The next morning was entirely blissful. My beautiful daughter nestled nicely against me, but Will was no where in sight. I groped the sheets, but I came up empty. I sat up, careful not to wake Zoë. He came in right one cue, with a white button down shirt and black slacks. He was in the process of adding a tie to his attire. He smiles when he sees me.

"Morning," he says leaning down for a kiss.

I smile, kissing him, savoring the moment before he pulls away. "Morning."

He smiles, looking through the drawers for something. "Are you leaving?" I ask.

He face falls. "Sadly yes." he says. "But I'll be home around three."

I nod.

***

At about one, I put Zoë down for her nap. I go to the kitchen to clean up the remnants of lunch. I go about the house, cleaning, and doing laundry. Making sure that when Will came home, it was nice and clean for him.

At about two thirty, the doorbell rang. I cringed, hoping it hadn't woken Zoë. I open the door and there stands Shiloh.

He smiles awkwardly. "Hey, mind if I come in?" he asks.

I shrug. "Depends, are you done being an ass?"

He shrugs. "Please, I came to apologize." he says.

I stand aside for him to come in. "Sophie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the night to end that way." he says.

"Well good. If you did then you be a sadistic bastard."

"I guess I deserve that. Considering what I did to you. But understand when I say that I'm sorry and I just want things to go back to normal."

"Normal as in what? Without me?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I mean, before I told Will you were pregnant. I like to think that you liked me before then. It wasn't my place to tell Will. You should have told him when you were ready. I just thought it was unfair for me to have information like that, and he didn't know."

"Shiloh, will you stop with the whole apologetic thing. It doesn't work for you. You know you're only here to keep Will on your side. I'm sorry to say that he's always on my side. And knowing that, and the power it holds, I have decided that we're going to stay in town."

"You thought about moving?" he asks.

I cross my arms. "Don't act like you don't know. You figured it out and that's why you're here. I did get into Dartmouth you know. I'm not that stupid." I say.

He smiles. "Never thought you were. But I didn't mean the things I said last night. I thought about it and I realize how much happier my brother is because of you and Zoë. I never could make him that happy, so I wont try to take that away from him. I love Zoë and you both. But sometimes I wish things would go back to how they were before, you know?"

I nod. "Sure. Sometimes I wish I became a journalist like a meant to, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." I say.

He shakes his head. "You could still go back to school."

I laugh. "No thanks. I have a two year old daughter and another on the way. I really don't have the time to go back to school right now." I say.

He shrugs. "You mind if I come over for dinner today? Mom has some thing to go to. Either she drags me along or I'm eating TV dinner. So I rather come over here to hag with you guys, if that's okay?"

**i know this is the shortest chapter ever. but i felt rushed to get this out. when things get to Shiloh and his girlfriend things will be much better. i promise. in the meantime review for more**

"Yeah, sure, but you sure you don't want Will to cool off for awhile? He was pretty pissed at you." I say.

Shiloh laughs. "He'll get over it."


	5. Chapter 5

When we all sat down to dinner, Will hadn't said one word since he came home and saw Shiloh lounged across our couch. He simply went upstairs to take a shower just like any other day. After awhile when he finally came down, Zoë jumped into his arms and he hugged and kissed her as normal, and then came into the kitchen to kiss my cheek without a word.

"Will, please say something," I beg.

But he ignores me. Zoë happily sitting beside him playing with her mashed potatoes. At the at moment the phone rings. "You cant ignore me forever." I say going to answer the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi baby, how is everything?" she asks.

I smile to my self. It is so good to hear her voice. "Hey mom, how is everything?"

"Oh, it's just wonderful." she gushes. "Everything is so beautiful. You love it here. The water, the trees, the people. Its all so wonderful , I wish you came. Its perfect. When you and Will finally set a date, you are defiantly going to Hawaii."

I give a nervous laugh.

"Is everything okay honey, you sound…tense. Is it Will? Oh did you set a date!"

I bite a fingernail. Unsure of what to say. "Not exactly."

"Well tell me. I hate suspense, you know that." she says.

Oh god, should I tell her over the phone. "Mom, its not exactly something you say over the phone." I stutter.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"No… everything is fine, just a little unexpected." I say.

"Oh, well how about this. When I get back next week, you and Will bring Zoë down to see me. I miss her so much. Then you can tell me all about this unexpected problem. Okay?"

In the next room I hear urgent voices. It seems that Will has decided to speak up. "Yeah Mom, that's fine. I gotta go, alright? We'll talk when you get back."

"No wait, I didn't tell you the best part yet." she says.

"You really have the nerve to show yourself in my house after what you said to Sophie!" Will shouts. I can hear Zoë's shrill cry.

"Mom I have to go, its Zoë."

"No, is that Will shouting? What's wrong?" she asks.

"I came here to apologize!" Shiloh shouts.

"Nothing Mom," I shout. "I really have to go. We'll talk when you get back." I say just before I hang up.

I run into the room, Will and Shiloh are standing up and are right in each other's faces. Zoë continues to cry in fear, her face tomato red.

"You need to leave! " Will shouts.

"No, not till I make this right." Shiloh says.

I run over to Zoë's highchair. Picking her up quickly, rocking her against my chest. "Will, stop! You're scaring Zoë!" I chastise.

"No, I want him out Sophie," Will shouts at the top of his lungs. While Zoë's cry reaches higher pitches.

"I said I was sorry," Shiloh shout back. "Sophie forgives me."

"Take it outside, Will!" I warn.

"No, I want him out. I don't care that he's my brother Sophie. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Will, either you take this outside or I'm leaving. I swear, I spend the night at Beth's, I swear to god I will."

He stops immediately and looks at me. "Your acting like I'm the wrong one. Why do you take his side when I'm defending you?" he asks.

" I never picked a side, Will. You're making our daughter upset. Take it outside." I growl.

He sighs. "Fine. Just… don't leave," he begs.

"Alright, just take it outside."

He nods and leads out the door. Shiloh stands there. "What are you waiting for? Get out!"

He's scared from his stupor instantly and hurriedly walks to the door and closes it softly behind him. Zoë is still crying and I try my best to comfort her.

"Its okay baby. Mummy's here." I soothe. Her cries soften, and she begins to hiccup.

I walk into the kitchen and make her bottle. She takes it and drinks greedily. She begins to doze as I carry her to her room. I dress her carefully in a sleeper and lay her in her crib. I hold her hand through the bars until her grip is lost from sleep. And even then I don't dare leave her. My poor, poor, baby. She shouldn't have to go through this. I'd make sure Will was aware of that.

He walked in about twenty minutes after Zoë fell asleep. "Is she okay?" he asks.

I nod and stand to lean forward and give her oft forehead one last kiss. She gives an unconscious sigh and continues to sleep. I walk right past him, down the stairs and into the dining room and clean up my barely eaten meal.

He walks in about five minutes later, just as I'm wiping off the table. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No," I say looking up at him. "I'm not. Why would you do that? Just blow up in front of Zoë like that?" I ask.

He shrugs with his hands in his pockets. "I don't know." he mumbles.

"Fine." I exasperate carrying the dishes into the kitchen, as he follows. "I'm sorry." he whispers.

I drop the dishes into the soapy water and begin to cry. "Will, we have to grow up. Both of us." I cry turning to him.

The moment he sees my tears he crosses the kitchen to take me into his arms. "No," I cry pushing him away. "We have to think about Zoë."

He nods. "Of course. But I cant help that I feel the urge to defend you. I know he's my brother and that I need to be the mature one, but you have to understand, I love you so much. I loose it sometimes." he says.

I shake my head and return to my dishes. He comes up behind me to kiss my neck. "No Will," I whine. "Stop!"

"What?" he asks.

"Don't you get it. Zoë was so upset. We're her parents. We have to protect her. I've told you time and time again, we need to grow up. Being immature is what got us away from our plans."

He looks at me confused.

"We… wanted to wait. You know, to have another baby."

He looks down and lifts my chin to kiss my lips. "Sophie, I've wanted another baby for awhile now." he says.

"W-what?"

He sighs. "I love being a father Sophie. I do. I've been, putting away money for awhile now. Wanted to prove to you that we could have another baby." he outs his hands on my barely flat belly. "I want this. I will always want this." he says.

I start to cry and throw my arms around his neck and cry onto his shoulder. "Oh Will. I've been so selfish. Thinking this is what we wanted years from now. I do want this Will. So much. But," I unwrap my arms from him and look him in the eyes. " I want a bigger place. Four of us cant possibly fit in here." I laugh.

He laughs too.

"I got it covered," he says.


	6. Chapter 6

We move silently through the kitchen. Quickly cleaning up the uneaten dinner I slaved over for hours. "Sophie, why don't you head to bed. I'll clean up." Will says.

I smile and go over to him to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

I walk upstairs checking on Zoë before I go into my room.

***

That's basically how the evening ended for us. First thing in the morning, Beth called to chastise Will and how immature and insensitive he was to Shiloh. First of all, he made him walk home, which I was even upset about and then it made Will feel extremely apologetic. He apologized to me, then to Beth but never to Shiloh. He wouldn't go that far.

Then Beth yelled for about an hour about how out of control we got around Zoë. She insisted she take Zoë for the weekend to get her mind off our issues, and worry about normal three-year-old things. In that time, me and Will were supposed to work out any problems we had between now and then. It was fair enough.

"Mummy, will you come with me?" Zoë asked putting her chubby hand to my cheek as we stood in Beth's kitchen. Beth stood there with her arms crossed with a very sour look. I made note to never upset her ever again.

"No sweetie, you are going to stay with Grammy for a little," I say with a smile.

She begins to frown, her lower lip beginning to tremble. "No Mummy!" she cries into my shoulder.

I hold her tightly against my chest. "Only for a little. " I soothe. "I promise you will have fun."

Beth smiles beginning to rub her back as Zoë grasped onto me. " We'll have lots of fun Zoë. We'll go to the park, and the zoo, and we'll have lots of ice cream and snacks. You'll be home before you know it." Beth says.

I smile, as Zoë sniffles one last time and looks at Beth. "Where will Mummy and Daddy go?" Zoë asks.

"We'll be at home baby. We just want you to have fun with Grammy," I say. " On Sunday night we'll be here to take you home."

Zoë smiles and kisses me. "I wuv you Mummy," she says.

I kiss her fore head, as I say, "Mummy loves you more." I give her one last hug before handing her off to Beth. the moment her grip was gone I was lost. I don't think I could last a whole weekend.

As Will and I drove home, I couldn't help but to look a dazed. I felt so useless. I didn't know what to do in a car without a little girl singing with me, laughing with me, talking with me. I didn't realize how much of my life that Zoë took up.

"Sophie, "Will asks, "Are you alright?"

I heard him, but I really couldn't understand it. I was thinking of her smile, her laugh, the beautiful was she smelled.

He gives me a nudge. "You alive?" he jokes.

I look at him and his face falls.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Tears begin to fall. "Our daughter is gone, and you're asking what's wrong?" I cry.

He laughs. "She's not gone, she's with Beth for the weekend. And besides, how can you miss her already? We left about two minutes ago." he laughs.

I shake my head. "You don't understand. She's all I have. My days run by her, I just feel so useless without her."

He put his hand on my knee. "I love Zoë more than anything, but you cant say you aren't excited about this weekend." he says as he begins to run his hand up my thigh, bunching my skirt.

I put my hand on his to stop him. "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like messing around this weekend."

He pulls in the front of out condo and turns off the engine. His shoulders slump. "You have got to be kidding me. Your sic k all week, which just turns out to be morning sickness, and then you tease me the night before by letting Zoë sleep with us, and then inviting Shiloh over without my permission, and ruin our whole weekend."

My eyes bug wide. I cant believe what I'm hearing. Like this was my fault. "Well if you learn to keep it in your pants when half of that would have happened." I yell.

"Oh so now its my fault that your pregnant." he fumes.

"Well its certainly not mine. I told you I didn't want to have any more kids for awhile but you just couldn't keep your hands off me. I mean come on, your not a teenager, and neither am I. Learn to control yourself. This weekend was for us to work out the issues of this pregnancy, along with a lot of other avoidable issues."

"Oh that is so like a woman. Blame the man for getting pregnant. Blame the man for every thing." he shouts.

I slap him, hard, across the face. He's stunned. "Your such and insensitive asshole. Go, how can you even live with yourself." I hurry out the car and turn to run into the house.

He grabs me. "What the hell is your problem? Do you not want this? Do you not want this baby?" he asks.

"Yes," I shout right in his face. "But I cant stand you. I dealt with this last time, but I wont do it again. I love this baby, but I swear to god Will, I will leave your ass. I'll take Zoë, and I deal with this on my own."

He loosens his grip. "No, I… love you Sophie. You and Zoë. I cant stand the thought of loosing either of you." he says.

"You need to grow up Will. I cant continue living like a teenage Mom because I'm not. I love you, I do. More than you can understand, but… I do what's best for my daughter. Even if she ends up growing up like me."

He crushes me to his chest. " I'll try. I will." he says smoothing my hair. "I want you , I want this," he chants. "Give me a chance to do everything right. I'll be more sensitive. I'll be an adult and make adult decisions. And hey, if you want to wait a hundred years to have more kids, then okay. Because I love you so much, I'd give you the world if I could."

I sniffle. "I think we better go inside.:" I laugh. " I think the neighbors are going to call Dr. Phil to work out our issues."

He shakes his head. "This weekend, will be spent dealing with whatever we put on the table."

I nestle into his side. "And the occasional love making?" I question.

He laughs. "I thought you weren't in the mood." he says.

I shrug. "Most be the hormones kicking in." I laugh.

"Well we better get inside for that." he says.

I nod and he grabs me up bridal style and carries me away into our home and onto our bed, for the most long desired and most suppressed love making.

**I know, short. So mean of me. But I like more reviews, and I like them to be longer. I like to chat to my readers. I like to know what you really think. Ideas are always welcome and I try to incorporate them some way into the story. Thank you so much. A few more chapter of Will and Sophie, and then we start with Shiloh's love affair. Yay! I cant wait!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next week went by in a flash. I made a appointment with my ob/gyn and my doctor confirmed that was indeed pregnant. Twelve weeks and four days to be exact. We did the ultrasound, this time Will was with me the whole time. Unlike last time where I thought I wasn't necessary for him to be with me during an ultrasound, due to the confusion of wondering what we really were.

Now as I laid on the cold table, Will held my hand as a comfort. "Nervous?" I asked.

He shakes his head. "Not really. We've done this before." he says.

I nod. "But you weren't in this position in the beginning." I say.

"Yeah, but I wanted to." he says.

I smile and rub his hand. "I know. But this time, I'll be dragging you in for everything." I joke.

We both laugh together just as the door opens. "Hello Sophie, didn't think I see you in here so soon." The doctor jokes.

I laugh and squeeze Will's hand. "Yeah we didn't either."

She walks over to the side of the table to shake my hand and then Will's. "You must be the famous father I've heard so much about."

Will smiles. "The one and only. " he jokes. I laugh.

"Well, its very nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Lauren Grundy." she says. "Well Sophie, " she looks toward me. "Is everything okay so far in the pregnancy? Any morning sickness, cravings, things of that nature?" she asks.

I look to Will and then back to her. "Morning sickness, defiantly. Not much more than that though," I say.

For a moment she writes on her clipboard and then looks up. "How about your eating?" she asks.

"I haven't been to hungry actually. Eating less actually because of the morning sickness, but I still take my multi vitamins twice daily."

"Well, I'm going to write you a prescription for a prenatal vitamin and I like you to get in at least three meals a day plus a snack." she says.

I nod.

"Is there any questions?" she asks.

I look to Will. "Can we know how soon we can expect her to deliver?" he asks.

She smiles. "Well it says here you think you're along fairly well so I was thinking of doing a sonogram to see if there is really anything to see."

She goes over to the machine to put the turn it on. I lift up my shirt ready to see my child for the first time. "Does this hurt?" Will asks.

I smile and shake my head. "No of course not. It tickles."

She squirts the cold gel onto my already protruding stomach. I hope most of it is baby and not me. "Alright, there defiantly is some development." she says.

"I can see what is the beginning of and actual human. It seems to me that you are already into the second trimester, Sophie."

Me and Will look to each other in shock. "Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods. "Absolutely. The heart beat is strong we like to hear that. The organs have already begun to develop and move into their correct positions. I say your right around the thirteen week mark. Congrats!" she says.

But for some reason I cant be happy. But I can see Will look at the monitor with complete joy. "Can we find out the sex?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I cant really see enough to determine the sex, but when you come back in a few weeks I may be able to possibly give you a sex. But until then," she wiped the cold gel from my abdomen , "its going to be a mystery." she jokes.

We smile. "When do you think I'll be due?" I ask.

"I'd say sometime between late January and early February. To give you an exact date, is never possible, but I say your due date should be February 5." she comes over to us and shakes our hands. "I'll have the ultrasound technician come and get you your baby's first picture." she smiles and walks out the door. Will cant seem to keep the smile from his face.

"You think with our luck it'll come early?" he jokes.

I shrug and sit up to hop off the table. "I don't know. Maybe." I try to sound thrilled but I cant. It was like it starteda ll over again. I felt confused, alone, and scared. And I didn't know why.

I fingered the picture of my unborn child as we drove to Beth's. I was completely mesmerized. I couldn't believe I was given another beautiful gift. No matter how terrifying it may seem .

"You alright Soph?' Will asks.

I didn't take my eyes from the picture. Gently touching the picture as if it were a mirage. "I'm alright." I whisper.

He puts his hand on my knee. "Didn't you want me there?" he asked.

I look at him and nod.

"Then tell me what's wrong." he says.

I sigh. "We're having another baby," I whisper to myself.

He laughs. "Yeah I know. I thought we established that already." he jokes.

"Yeah I know its just that today we got to see our baby for the first time and I realize that in a couple months we're going to be holding that baby in our arms."

He smiles as he drives. "I know, I cant wait either," he says. "You want a boy or a girl?" he asks.

I smile look at the photo. "It doesn't matter to me. Though I wouldn't mind a little boy, especially if he's as cute as his father." I tease.

"Oh you think I'm cute?" he jokes.

I laugh. "No I'm engaged to you because of your sense of humor." I say sarcastically.

"Fine don't say it, but I know you think I am. "

I shake my head. "You want a boy don't you?" I ask.

He laughs. "What makes you think that?" he asks.

I shrug. "Every guy wants a son." I tease.

"I don't know. Zoë is a perfect little angel. I wouldn't mind another girl like her." he says.

"Great, now you've jinxed us. Watch us get the worst kid out there because you expect the best." I joke.

He pulls up in front of Beth's house and looks at me. "I know this child will be perfect because it has a perfect mother."

I hold back the tears threatening to flow. "Oh Will. I don't deserve to be treated so good by you."

He leans forward and tilts my chin up to his face. "You deserve so much more than I can ever give you. I do the best I can." he says leaning forward to kiss my chin and then my mouth.

Our kiss and all emotion and passion. It overwhelms me and all I can think about is his lips against mine.

"Mummy!"

Will and I break apart with a groan. I turn to see Beth at the door with Zoë walking down the stairs in a hurried pace.

I get out of the car and close the door. Both arms open wide for her to jump into. "Come here baby!" I gush as she jumps into my arms. She snuggles into me burying her face into my hair. "Mommy missed you so much!"

I cry.

"I miss you too Mummy," she whispers into hair.

"Cant Daddy get a hug?" Will asks.

"Daddy!" she says forgetting that she is in my arms and lurches into Will's arms. He carries her into the house and walks right by the stairs where Shiloh is standing. Ignoring his entire existence.

"He still mad at?" Shiloh asks.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Should I apologize again?" he asks.

I shake my head. "He cant ignore you forever." I joke.

He smiles. "How did the doctor's go?" he asked.

I smile. "Great. I'm thirteen weeks and five days. Due on February fifth."

He pats me on the shoulder. "Congrats! Boy or girl?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Too soon to tell but I did get a picture." I say handing him the sonogram.

He looks at it confused turning it this way and that. "It doesn't look like anything. Just a blob."

I laugh. "Here look," I say pointing at the middle. "That's the heart, and this," I say pointing at the top, "is the head."

"Oh cool! I see it now. Oh wow" he says. Is this the spine?" he asks drawing an invisible line down a curve in the paper.

I nod. "Yeah, those things coming off it are the arms and legs." He goes to hand the picture back to me. "no you can have it." I say.

He shakes his head. "No you should save the first for the baby book or something." he says.

I smile. "I have lots of copies. You can have that one." I say.

I looks down at it and smiles. "Thanks Sophie."

I smile back. "No problem."

***

As we all sat down to dinner, Will with a hand on my round belly, Zoë sitting next to me intently eating , and Beth and Shiloh eating quietly as if they were waiting for something.

"I would like to make an announcement," Will said standing. Beth and Shiloh didn't look at all surprised.

I look up him surprised. He hands me an envelope. I look to Beth and it looks as if she can barely control her joy.

"Open it." he says.

I carefully open the envelope. Inside are an assortment of papers. I cant be sure as to what they are. "Will what is this?" I ask.

He smiles. "That, my dear, is the deed to a house. Our house. Along with other documents proving our ownership of that house."

My mouth falls open. "You bought us a house?" I ask.

He nods. "Beth showed me a place last week, and said it be perfect for us. I went and looked at it and I knew she was right. So we got some papers arranged signed a few, and made a down payment. And before I knew it, we were handed a set of keys to our first real home." he smiles.

I jump up into his arms. My arms around his neck while kissing his face. I can hear Zoë banging on her high chair. "Mummy up! Mummy up!" she calls.

But I can barely hear her. "Oh Will I cant believe you would do this," I gush.

"I told you I take care of it," he says with his grey eyes twinkling.

I reach up and kiss him passionately. "Whoa guys, children are present." Shiloh says.

I laugh against Will's lips and pull away. "When can I see it?" I ask.

Will shrugs. " How fast can you pack?"

**I'm sorry it took so long. I updated stories that I havent in forever so that's part of it and also this was longer than the other chapters. Thus why it took so long. More reviews will also motivate me. Next chapter will have Shiloh's POV. I know, FINALLY! Every now and then there will be Sophie, but mostly Shiloh from now on! When i picture Shiloh, i picture really hot guy with dark hair with bangs, shy, and of course beautiful eyes! He has gotten hot over the years. He's fifteen just if your curious. Review and check out my other stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

3.)

"Grandma!" Zoë screeched as she leaped from Will's arms and down the brick path into my mother's arms.

"My baby Zoë," my mother laughed and kissed Zoë's face. Will chuckled and wrapped an protective arm around my waist and led me down the path to where my mother and Pete were standing.

"Hi Mom."

She smiles and hands Zoë off to Pete, who Zoë hugs as tightly as she can. My mother takes me into her arms and gives me an extra tight hug. "Oh Sophie, I missed you so much. "

I give her a pat or two on her back. "I missed you too Mom."

She stands back and takes me in. "Sophie you look absolutely glowing, better than I've seen you in months. You even gained some weight to fill out that small body of yours."

I cringed and tried not to sound offended. "Hello Mrs. Harris, or I guess it be McFadden now." Will said.

She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug, she stood back. "I told you time and time again Will to call me Myra." she said.

He nodded. "Hey, Mom can we go in now? I have to use the toilet." I laughed.

She nodded. "Of course, you know where it is." she laughed.

I ran into Pete's huge house, up the stairs and into the bathroom. I was relieved to finally be able to get a break. This baby felt like it was laying on my bladder.

I washed my hands and walked into Pete's guest room. Will was there opening up our suitcases to take out one of Zoë's pull ups.

"Where's Zoë?" I asked.

He gave me a look. "Where do you think?" he asked.

I laughed. "She really missed Zoë didn't she?"

He nodded. "You have any idea how your going to tell your Mom that your pregnant?" he asks.

I shook my head. "No idea, but I guess I might bring it up before dinner, so that no one chokes." he laughed. "Its not really a big deal I guess. I'm an adult. We can make our own decisions. I'm plenty old enough to have another baby."

He shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Will, we want this. I'm a mother, I don't need my mother's permission to have another child. This is between you and me. She'll be thrilled."

He smiles. "I hope so."

***

I was in the kitchen with my mother, supervising the cooking. I was cutting up the vegetables for the meatloaf that she was sure that she could make. I wasn't so sure. We used to have a lot of take out before I moved out.

"Mom?"

She turned from the stove and looked at me. "Yes?"

"If I told you something, would you not flip out?" I asked. Not sure that she was going to be calm about this.

He smiled and came over to hug me. "Honey, you can tell me anything. I'm still your mother you know?" I nodded.

"I know, its just that, it might be a bit of a shock." I muttered.

She sighed and kissed my forehead. "Just tell me, and I promise not to be upset."

"Mom, that never worked with you." I teased.

She shook her head. "Whatever it is I can handle, I swear. There cant be anything worse then getting pregnant at nineteen." she laughed.

I cringed. Oh god, what would she think? " It cant be any worse than being pregnant at twenty-one."

Her arms dropped. "Oh Sophie, again." she laughed. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. She shook her head. "You and Will cant keep you hands off each other for two minutes?"

I laughed. "I swear, it wasn't my idea. It was all him." I said.

"Well of course it was. He's the man. Its all they think about." she teased and came over to hug me once again.

My eyes started to tear up, was she really not mad? "You're not mad?" I sniffled.

She laughed and kissed me again. "Oh no, not ever. I love being a grandma. I don't even mind that I'm too young." she teased. She gathered my face into her hands like she used to when I was little. "You make beautiful babies. Will loves you and I a wonderful father. I couldn't be more happy. This is wonderful news."

I sniffed and looked around her to the rising black smoke over by the stove. "Um Mom, the soup is burning."

"Oh dear!" she leaves my arms and rushes over to save our appetizer. I just simply laugh and put a hand to my stomach.

***

I walk into the guest room which Will and I are using, my hair is wrapped in a towel and I'm wearing a robe that my mother has lent me.

"Dinner was enjoyable." I say to Will as he lays across the bed.

He nods. "It was. You think your Mom can handle Zoë?" he asked.

I nod. "Of course. She's raised me after all." I joke.

He gets off the bed and comes over to me as I let my hair free and run my hands through the tangles. He moves the robe so that my shoulders are exposed. "Will, what are you doing?" I ask as he peppers my shoulders with kisses.

He chuckles. "Nothing."

I tilt my head back to give him a better angle. "Mummy, mummy!"

My eyes snap open and I push Will back. Zoë comes running into the room and into my arms. "Mummy, is you okay without me?" she asks.

I nod. "Of course. I have Daddy, he'll take care of me." I say.

She leans forward and whispers in my ear, "He's not very brave. He's scared of the boogieman." she teases.

We laugh together. "Hey what are you two whispering about?" he asks.

"You Daddy." Zoë and I say together.

"Oh really?" he asks and takes Zoë from my arms and begins to tickle her.

"No Daddy, no!" Zoë screams as wiggles trying to get free. "Mummy save me!"

I put a hand on Will's arm. "Come on Daddy, leave the baby alone."

He stops tickling her and sets her on the ground. She runs to me hugging my legs and looks up at me. "I'm not a baby Mummy, I'm a big girl."

I pat her head. "Yes, you are, but your Mummy's baby."

"Not for too much longer though." Will says wrapping his arms around my waist to put both hands on my stomach. My face falls. How do I tell my three-year-old daughter that I'm having a baby?

***

As I crawl into bed with Will he wraps his arms around me. "Will?" I ask.

He buries his face into my nearly dry hair and breaths deep. "Yes, my lovely."

I pause for a moment, not really sure what to say. "Will, how do we tell Zoë about the baby?' I ask.

He sighs. "What about the baby?" he asks.

I turn in his arms. "That I'm having a baby. That it won't be just her anymore. How do we explain that to a three-year old?"

He shrugs and kisses me sweetly. "You worry too much." he says.

I'm actually starting to get angry but I try to keep it cool. "No, I worry just enough. What is she going to say when we come home with an infant one day?" I ask a little angry.

He laughs. "She'll figure it out before then. "

"When do we tell her though?" I ask.

He holds me a little closer, "I don't think there's a certain time that we're supposed to tell her." he said.

"Will, please be serious. I want her to understand what's happening."

"She's smart. When you start to show, she'll ask a question or two and you just answer honestly."

"So… basically, your leaving the job to me. " I ask.

"No, if you want tell her to ask me and I'll tell her." he said.

"But when though?" I ask.

He puts a hand to my already protruding abdomen. "I think she'll be asking within the next few weeks." he laughs.

I sigh. "I guess. Good thing I kept all my maternity clothes."

He nods and nuzzles my neck. "Are you going to be mean to me?" he asks.

"I'm mean to you?" I ask.

"Yeah, you were very mean during your last pregnancy." I laugh.

"Your right about that." My hormones seemed to be under control for the time being. "I promise to try to be as nice as I possibly can."

"Thanks."

**Super sorry sbout the long wait. Sequels are always hard for me. I will not give up on this no longer how long it takes! I know i promised Shiloh but he was being a little shy (lol shy, and his name is Shiloh). Anyway, he will definatly be in the next one and so will Emmy even if i have to drag him out with my bare hands. lol I'm been working on a new story that will be very similar to Serendipity. It hasnt poted yet so put me on you author alerts to look out for that soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. School makes life so hectic!**

"Shiloh, can you come get this box?" Sophie pointed toward a box on the front lawn. I sighed and flipped the hair from my eyes.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked picking up the box and walking over to her.

"Because I'm pregnant and I'm not allowed to lift anything heavy." She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. "That goes in the den."

"It is yours and Will's, why cant he just do it?" I asked.

"He's working all week and I want to start on the baby's room as soon as possible, so just do as I say."

I gave up. I was going to have to move furniture and move boxes all week. While Sophie ordered me around. I'd really rather be anywhere but here right now. I came back out onto the porch and asked, "What do you want me to move next?"

She looked around the lawn littered with boxes and furniture. "Um… just wait here a minute, I'll be back. " she walked up the stairs to stand beside me on the porch.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"What do you think? I have to pee," she laughed and walked off to the bathroom.

I ran my hands through my hair and plopped down onto the stairs. I put my face in my hands and tried to imagine being home, blasting music into my eardrums.

"Excuse me?" a soft unfamiliar voice came out of no where. I looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes. I instantly straightened up. She was wearing a white dress with yellow flowers. Her hair was held back with a white ribbon. He hair was long and brown. "Did you just move here?" She was holding a plate with a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies.

I stood up, "Uh no, my brother and his fiancée are. I'm just helping out."

She smiled at me. "Oh, well I brought over some cookies. Its not everyday we get new neighbors."

"I'm -,"

"Shiloh," Sophie called. "Who's your friend?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. We just met."

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Emma Graham, but you can call me Emmy. Everyone does." she laughed. The most beautiful laugh there ever was.

Sophie shook her hand. "I'm Sophie, and this guy her." she shook my shoulder a bit. "is Shiloh."

Emmy nodded. "Very nice to meet both of you. I hope we get to be great friends. MY mother and I baked oatmeal raisin cookies for you." She held the plate out to Sophie.

"Oh, just in time. I'm starving." Sophie snatched a cookie off the plate and ate it immediately. "Sorry, with a two year old there's no time to eat." She laughed.

"Oh you have a baby! If you ever need a babysitter, you know where to find me. I absolutely adore babies! Do you have a boy or a girl?" Emmy asked.

"Girl." Emmy squealed.

"Oh how cute! Well once you get settled in I'd love to watch her for you every now and again if you like. I have nothing but time"

"Good, with this one coming, I'll need all the breaks I can." Sophie put a hand on the top of her belly.

"Are you having a boy or girl?" Emmy gushed.

"I'm having a boy." Sophie said.

"Oh how great! Well I'm great with kids so anytime you want a break, I'm right next door."

"Thanks, so much." Sophie takes the plate of cookies, "Really, anytime you want to come over is fine." Sophie walked away.

"Sorry about her," I said. "She can be a pain sometimes."

Emmy shrugged, "Your so lucky, you two must be so close."

I nodded. "More than I'd like."

Emmy laughed. "Oh, that was so funny! I don't have anyone to joke with. My parents aren't really the joking type. Sometimes I wonder where I came from."

I nodded. "Me too. My mom and brother are even worse." she laughed. "Your friends don't have a sense of humor?"

"No, not really. I don't really have friends. Besides the ones at church. I'm home schooled."

"Oh, I wondered why I never saw you at school." she nodded.

"We…could hang out sometime if you want."

She smiled brightly, "Got a pen?"

I shuffled around in my pockets and pulled one out and handed it to her. She instantly took my hand and began to write her name and number. Her hand was so surprisingly warm…and soft.

"That's my number. If my parents answer, ask for Emma. Don't say my nickname. They hate it. "

I nodded. How odd? "Yeah sure."

She walks away and I walk over to the heaviest box I can and lift it as if it were as light as a feather. I've never felt so happy in my life.

I wanted to call Emmy all week but I couldn't get up the courage. I had no idea what to say. I helped Sophie move all the boxes into the appropriate rooms, including all the furniture. To reward me for my hard work, they invited me over for dinner. What a complete rip off!

"So Shiloh, do you like the house?" Will asked me. I had my head down staring at Sophie's sad attempt at making lasagna.

I shrugged. "Its alright I guess. Too old fashioned for my taste."

Sophie laughed. "Well, we cant exactly raise a family in a penthouse."

I scooped a bit of the over cooked lasagna into my mouth and tried not to gag. "I know. I don't ever want kids. I don't want to get stuck living like this."

"What's wrong with the way we live?" Will asked.

"Nothing, I guess. If your into the whole family thing, but I like to have time to myself sometimes."

"Mummy! Up, up!" Zoë called out.

Sophie laughed and took Zoë out of her high chair, and set her on the ground. "No Mummy! Up!"

Sophie began to clean up the mess Zoë made. "Mummy cant, baby. Your little brother weighs too much. I cant carry you both."

Zoë pouted. "But your mine!" She screamed.

"Zoë, you have to be a big girl. When your brother comes I can carry you." Sophie said. "Daddy can hold you if you'd like."

Zoë's face lit up and she ran into will's open arms. Sophie laughed. "Do you want dessert, Shiloh?" Sophie asked. "I made your favorite."

I scrunched my face up. "No thanks."

"Why? You barely touched your dinner, and now you don't even want fudge brownies? Is it my cooking?" she cried. "It is isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have cooked. I cant even make lasagna." she sobbed and ran out of the room.

"Sophie, I-,"

"What is your problem?" Will asked standing up with Zoë in his arms. "She's sensitive enough without you making it worse."

"I'm sorry. I didn't say anything. She didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"She worked all afternoon on this dinner for you. She wanted to thank you and you couldn't even put on a happy face and eat the meal."

I pushed out from the table and stormed out of the room. Slamming the front door behind me. Everyone blamed me for everything. Even when I try to make things right.

"Rough night?"

I looked over to the fence and saw on the other side, Emmy.

I sighed and walked over to the fence. "You have no idea."

She nodded. "I have those nights. I usually hang out in the barn. Helps clear the mind."

I nodded. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, looking at the ground. Not sure what to say. "So…why didn't you call?" she asked.

I looked into her eyes. Today she was wearing a light blue shirt with a white skirt with little blue flowers. "I… didn't know what to say?"

She nodded. " I was really looking forward to the call. Waited for days by the phone," she laughed. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"No, its fine."

She smiled at me. " Its just… I really like you and I never meet many guys. Besides the ones at church and they don't believe in high school dating. Says its too much of a temptation."

"Do you believe that?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think God would give us these feelings if he didn't mean for us to give in every once in a while."

"Can… I take you out tomorrow night?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course!" she took my hand and squeezed it hard.

"I've never been on a date before." she whispered.

I smirked. "Neither have I"

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

4.)

I was never more nervous in my entire life. I literally couldn't decide what to wear. I'd never been on a date before. I was only taking her to a movie, why was this so hard? Do I dress up or keep it casual? It defiantly shouldn't be this hard.

"Shiloh," Mom knocked on the door and peeked in. "Will said Sophie would be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

"What?! I thought he was coming! Why is Sophie coming?"

"He said Zoë was sick with a cold and she wanted him to stay so he sent Sophie instead it'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Mom, Sophie will make it awkward, at least with Will mad at me he won't tease me." I whined.

"What do you want me to do? She's already on her way over. Just stop being nervous and act natural." She said.

I sighed. "Thanks Mom." I said sarcastically. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

Great, this night was utterly doomed.

"Shiloh! Hi!" Emmy threw herself into my arms and kissed me on the cheek. He parents were standing right behind her, so I saw the look on their faces when she hugged me. They seemed none too pleased. "I'm so excited! Bye Mom, bye Dad!" she called behind her.

"Wait a minute young lady." Her father called.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

Emmy was about to answer when Sophie decided to step in. "I'll have her returned by nine thirty. I can't stay up much later and I'll be driving." She winked at me.

He nodded. "You know the rules Emmy, no funny business."

Emmy nodded and pecked his cheek. "I love you Daddy. See you Mom." She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out the door. I opened the car door for her and let her in. In the car she sat so close I could smell her strawberry shampoo. This was going to be a rough night.

I paid for our tickets and we found a seat close to the front. I thought the fifteen minutes before the movie started would be awkward, but she filled the time with her constant talking. But I didn't mind. I liked hearing about her church, and her parents and how music class was going. I liked hearing her voice and having an excuse to look at her beautiful face. She didn't wear any make up, not that she needed any. She was perfect. I loved when she smiled only her left cheek had a dimple. I loved her laugh and sometimes she would snort and blush in embarrassment at the sound she made. I loved everything about her, and I had no idea what she thought of me.

We were sitting in a dimly lit room and all I wanted to do was hold her hand. I couldn't be that hard. She was concentrating so hard on the romantic comedy on the screen that I had no idea whether she knew I was there. When she crossed her legs, I saw her slightly tanned thigh and all I wanted was to touch the skin there. I was so beneath her.

I wasn't really watching the movie. I was looking at her face. She looked even better in the light from the screen. She would laugh quietly when a character said something funny, and I laugh to make her believe I was watching.

All of a sudden she smiled, for no reason… and took me hand! I couldn't believe it. I laced our fingers and squeezed. She turned to me and this huge smile lit up her face, I thought I die. Just when I thought life wouldn't get any better, she never let go of my hand. Even when the movie was over and we were waiting for Sophie, she never let go.

"I really liked the movie Shiloh," Emmy said.

I nodded. "Me too. We should do this again."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? I had such a good time, but you were so quiet, I thought you were having a bad time."

Was she serious? "No, I just like hearing what you have to say."

She blushed. "Everyone always says I talk too much. My mother says it's not lady like."

I brought her hand up to my lips to kiss the top of her hand. "I think you don't talk enough."

She went to stand a little closer to me, I was sure she could hear my heart in my throat. "Are you an angel Shiloh?" she asked.

"What? No?"

She smiled. "You're just so different, like you're not human. No one has ever said anything like that to me. No one has made me feel like I'm special, like what I have to say matters."

"Emmy, I have a real hard time believing that." I said

She shakes her head. "No one gets me like you do. No one listens to me. Most of the time people are telling me to shut up." She laughed.

"I prefer to hear you keep talking." I said.

At that moment Sophie pulled up in Will's car. "Sorry guys, motherhood made me lose track of time."

I nodded. "It's fine. The movie just ended."

Emmy and I walked up to her porch and stood under the light. "I wish I didn't have to go." She said.

I nodded. "Me too, I'll be at my brothers' tomorrow if you want to hang out. I mean I might get stuck baby sitting or something but you said you liked kids so I thought that it-," she silenced me with her lips and my god was it incredible.

She pulled away and kept her arms around my neck. "I would love to baby sit with you. As long as we get a moment or two like this." She teased.

I put my arms around her and nodded. "Defiantly."

**Sorry for the longest wait in history. School has been hectic. And with midterms coming up it'll only get worse. Reviews help tremendously!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry ts so short and its been so long**

Emmy was everything I ever wanted in life. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. Every day was different with her. She was never boring and she was always coming up with ways for us to be together.

To say that her parents disliked me would be an understatement. She assured me that they didn't like that I wasn't catholic. I tried my best to get on their good side. Every Sunday I went to church with them, and went with her to her youth ministry groups. What I realized about Emmy was that she hated going to church. Sometimes I blamed this on myself. She would want to go to church if I wasn't part of her life, but I was too selfish to let her go. Emmy loved the outdoors and we were always having our dates in the park. That's what we were doing tonight. She convinced me to go along with her lie about having dinner with me and my mom. Instead we went to the park to have a late picnic and look at the stars, but mostly we ended up kissing. It seemed like all she wanted to do lately was kiss me. I didn't mind though, she was perfect.

"Shiloh," she whispered against my lips.

"Yeah."

"If I asked you something, would you promise not to get angry?"

I sat up and looked down at her in her green long sleeve shirt showing the tiniest bit of cleavage. "I could never be angry at you, especially over something you ask me." I ran a hand across her cheek to her neck.

"Would you be willing make this relationship serious?" she asked.

"W-what are you talking about? I thought it was." I sounded nervous. I swallowed.

She sat up to some closer to me. "I just…I want this to go farther. I really like you Shiloh, I do. I don't want to take this slow. I don't want to wait till marriage for my first time. No one does that anymore. My parents don't understand that, but I know your mom will. I want to have fun Shiloh, with you." She said the last part stroking my cheek.

"Do you know what you're asking?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, we've been seeing each other a couple months now and I think we're old enough to make the decision."

"Emmy, we're only fifteen. I don't want to do something we're not ready for. There are risks that come with it. Consequences were not ready for."

She nodded. "I know." She took my hand. "We'll get protection, and it will be beautiful."

"I don't want to end up like my brother. I don't want kids before I'm ready for them."

"I'm not saying now, or even next week. I just want you to think about it. Think about us."

I nod. "Let's go. It's getting cold."

**Tell me if this is the direction you wan to go because it will get interesting faster or if you want to wait a while**


End file.
